


Epiphany Series [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany Series [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epiphany Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318357) by [thayln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln). 



Text on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1318357/chapters/2741851) or on kassidyrae.com: [**Epiphany**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/Epiphany.htm) \- [**Apogee**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/Apogee.htm) \- [**Perigee**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/Perigee.htm) \- [**Memory**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/memory.htm) \- [**Relativity**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/relativity.htm) \- [**Gravity**](http://shslash.kassidyrae.com/gravity.htm)

MP3 | 21.7 MB | 1:03:17

Download at: [**Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?c8db8n2cchrzlqs) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/rvct) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/epiphany-series-anthology)

M4B | 29 MB | 1:03:17

Download at: [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/epiphany-series-anthology-audiobook)


End file.
